


Notes

by Ylevihs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 500 word fic, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi, Note writing, Polyamory, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylevihs/pseuds/Ylevihs
Summary: Mitaka leaves a note for each of his lovers to find in the morning.





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> *does a massive full-body shrug*

A small, neatly folded, handwritten missive was discovered resting primly atop Hux’s shoes when he went to dress for the day ahead. Dopheld’s doing, Hux knew even before he read it. The idea of leaving love notes was. Well. Quaint. And a bit old fashioned. Still the sight of it made the corners of Hux’s lips twitch ever so slightly upwards. It read very simply: 

_My duties called me away early this morning and I did not wish to wake you for a kiss._

_I love you._

_Yours, as always, Mitaka_

A cursory glance of the closet revealed a similarly folded note perching on Kylo’s footwear like a songbird waiting to sing. Roughly a week after they’d officially begun sharing a bed Mitaka had taken to placing soft, closed mouth kisses— tender things that tended to make Hux’s heart stutter a bit— on the other men’s cheeks. He’d whisper “I love you,” and kiss them and then disappear until evening, spending the day doing stars knew what with the palace staff that made the place run more efficiently than even Hux’s wildest dreams had allowed for. 

Hux wondered ildly if his lover had kissed the note as well. Only a well seasoned and highly skilled torturer would have had a chance at pulling the admission from Hux that he then brought the note to his face and placed a gentle, lingering kiss against it. Then with quick, exacting strokes, he refolded the paper and slipped it into his breast pocket. 

 

Kylo remained in the low crouch he had taken to put on his shoes to read the note.

_I’m sorry I didn’t have time to tell you goodbye this morning. I would have kissed you, but I didn’t want to wake you up so early._

_I love you._

_Yours, as always, Mitaka_

It had taken approximately two days for Mitaka’s morning ritual of kissing him chastely on his unscarred cheek and declaring his love in that soft way of his for Kylo to become addicted to the routine. This was his first morning without it and he found himself distressingly twitchy. 

Kylo took a moment, simply staring at the paper, before setting it to the side and pulling on his boots. He chewed his lower lip for a moment; Hux would have received a similar letter even if he couldn’t see any obvious trace of it. Finally Kylo finished lacing his shoes and snatched up the note, quickly standing with it. Thinking. Scanning the room. 

Traditional writing utensils were few and far between anymore and it took a fair amount of time before Kylo found the pen his lover had used. After carefully refolding the paper and writing in the neat, blocky penmanship of someone very unaccustomed to handwriting, he placed it on Mitaka’s pillow to find when he returned for the evening. Thankfully Mitaka’s message had been simple; Kylo was many things but a poet had never been counted among them. His reply read: **YOU OWE ME ONE KISS**


End file.
